Orchid Green
by Dr. Mwaahaha
Summary: After an accident with a flower, everybody seems to want Hisoka. 0_0
1. Orchid Green

Orchid Green  
  
Dr. Mwaahaha  
  
Bringing you your daily dose of humor.  
  
I walked through the garden spraying Watari's potion on the flowers. Tsuzuki and I just finished our mission.  
  
The woman that we stopped had been cloning flowers that sprayed unsuspecting people. Each flower had a different effect, and one type sealed peoples' soul.  
  
Of course, I was the one left with the cleanup. I'm tired, sleepy, and I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. But here I am, using Watari's special spray, "Aaron-kun", to kill off the rest of the plants.  
  
Now that I've killed off all of these plants ::yawn:: ... Grrrr, I glare at a plant that I just spotted hidden behind the bushes. Hmmm, I never miss one. I suppose I have to crawl in there to get it, great just great.  
  
I look at the flower. It's an orchid and very pretty. I shake my head, I can't get too careless on this job.  
  
I lean forward, and feel my eyes droop in sleep. I quickly open them.  
  
::Sssshhh:: Something sprays my eyes, and I quickly leap up.  
  
"Aaaahh!" I frantically rub my eyes.  
  
Wait, nothing's happening. My hair's still normal, my hands haven't switched colors, and I don't feel any magic tugging at my soul. Hmm, I guess this plant must have been faulty.  
  
"That was a close one," I spray the plant with Aaron-kun, and I go home to sleep.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
^_^ ^_^  
  
I yawn as I walk down the hallway to Watari's office. Sleep felt nice, even though I'm proud of the fact that I can function without getting much of it.  
  
I knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Watari happily says. Hmmm, this isn't necessarily a good thing. Watari's happiness usually means that he has developed another potion that he can't wait to try out on an unsuspecting person.  
  
"Konnichiwa," I say as I put the spray machine down. I see him scrunching over something.  
  
"Bon! You have to try this coffee! I know that you don't like to sleep often, and this will do just the trick!" He spins around, presenting coffee in a flowery cup.  
  
I stare at the cup, and I turn to look at Watari. Watari looks at me, and draws in a quick breath. He drops the cup of coffee, and I catch it just before it hits the floor.  
  
I feel his mood change quickly from being happy to something ...else.  
  
"Watari, are you feeling all right?" I ask him as I put the hideous cup on the counter.  
  
"..." Watari's silence with his new emotion makes me a little uncomfortable.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispers loud enough so I can hear it.  
  
"Th-thank you, Watari, but I just came to return your machine."  
  
I start to turn around, but Watari grabs my arm.  
  
"No, bon, don't leave. You don't have to drink my coffee, perhaps you'd like something else instead?"  
  
Huh?  
  
"Watari, I need to give my report to Tatsumi," I tell him slowly.  
  
"You can hand it to him later. Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" he asks huskily.  
  
Whoa there. Watari did not just hit on me.  
  
"Watari, can you do me a favor?" I look him straight in the eyes. His eyes, much to my discomfort, are looking waaayy too relaxed.  
  
"Anything you want Bon," Watari leans in towards me.  
  
"Ok, um, let me go."  
  
"Is that what you REALLY want?" With his free hand, he caresses my hair. It takes all of my free will not to hit it away. I move my head away from him.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure," I say as convincing as I can.  
  
"I don't think so," Watari leans in to kiss me.  
  
That's it. I break away from him, before he can get any closer.  
  
"Bon! Just one kiss...," he lunges for me.  
  
I run out.  
  
What the hell made Watari have so much lust? He certainly never felt that way before, at least not around me.  
  
I'll figure it out later, as soon as I'm safely away from Watari.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
^_^ ^_^  
  
Mindless Chattah (Said in a Mojo Jojo voice.)  
  
I was the evil doctor who made the flower, and I'm quite proud of it. 0_0  
  
It only took me an hour to perfect this concoction too. ^_^  
  
I'm very pleased, and I hope all of you fellow patients will be as well.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yohko Matsushita and Hana to Yume Comics, but mainly to Yohko Matsushita, because she created it. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 0_0 ::Doctor slips secret potion into drink:: 


	2. Et Tu Tatsumi?

Orchid Green 2 'Et tu, Tatsumi?' By Dr. Mwaahaha  
  
I quietly open the door, and peek outside. I didn't sense Watari anywhere, but I could never be too certain.  
  
For the past ten minutes, I had been running around trying to stay away from him. Finally, I ended up hiding in this closet.  
  
The coast looks clear. I step outside.  
  
Where can I hide out the rest of the day? I don't want to go home, because I won't get any work done. I can't go to my office, because Watari would be there. Perhaps I could go to Tatsumi's office.  
  
His office is just around the corner, and even if Watari did come in, he'd be able to make Watari go back to work.  
  
It's not that I needed protection. It was Watari, himself, that told everybody about my skill as a martial artist. It's just that I don't want to beat Watari to a pulp to make him stop chasing me!  
  
"Boooonnnnn!" Watari's voice makes me flinch.  
  
I'm making a run for Tatsumi's office.  
  
"You can't hide from me forever!"  
  
It's amazing how fast a person can travel when fear is involved.  
  
I slam Tatsumi's door behind me, and I try to catch my breath.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun? Are you all right?" I hear Tatsumi's voice.  
  
"I...it's...Watari," I manage to tell him.  
  
"Is he trying to make you try another one of his concoctions?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"No. This is much much worse," I lock the door. I hear people murmuring outside, trying to figure out what the hell happened to me.  
  
"...Please sit down and tell me what the problem is," Tatsumi offers.  
  
Grateful, I sit down on a chair, and I put my report on Tatsumi's desk.  
  
I focus on the carpet and blush. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tatsumi waiting patiently.  
  
"Watarilikesme," I spit out.  
  
"Come again?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
I look at him, and Tatsumi rears back into his chair.  
  
"Watari. Likes. Me," I accent each word.  
  
Tatsumi stands up quickly. I jump.  
  
"Well. That's not a very good thing is it?" Tatsumi moves around his desk and takes a step toward me.  
  
I instinctively stand up and move away.  
  
"Ta-ta-tatsumi-san?" Oh God, Tatsumi's emotions feel all too familiar.  
  
"Let's not be so formal, call me Seiichirou."  
  
I inch back towards the door.  
  
"Tatsumi, I should really get back to work, or else we might end up losing money," I come up with an excuse. I turn around to run out.  
  
I find myself staring at a wall.  
  
A dark wall...  
  
Shadows.  
  
I spin around to find Tatsumi in front of me.  
  
"No one will bother us, so you can just relax."  
  
Like hell I am.  
  
Tatsumi placed his hands on the wall, locking me between him and the shadows. Shadows pin me to the wall as I try to escape. Tatsumi starts to place kisses on my neck.  
  
"Yamette!!" I yell out, panicked.  
  
I hear someone banging on the door.  
  
CRASH! The door's gone now.  
  
Tatsumi stops, but doesn't let go of me. On the plus side, I notice that the shadows behind me have disappeared.  
  
I look at the entrance to greet my savior.  
  
"Booonnnn!" Watari looks at me, and then shoots an angry glare at Tatsumi. "Let him go, he's MINE!"  
  
Tatsumi gives Watari a deadly look, " I don't think so." Tatsumi lets go of me and walks up to Watari. Watari doesn't back up.  
  
As interesting as all of this is, I'm more interested in survival. In the midst of their challenge, I slip through the door.  
  
A group had gathered outside, I looked at them, and started to run off.  
  
"Hisoka!!!!! Have I ever told you how much I love you!"  
  
"Hisoka! You're so beautiful!"  
  
"I love you more!"  
  
"Come over to MY place, and I'll guarantee that you'll have fun!"  
  
The crowd calling to me chilled me to my bones.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
^_^ ^_^  
  
What the hell is going on? This whole situation has led me to hide up on a cherry blossom tree, definitely not my favorite place.  
  
If this is some kind of practical joke, it is NOT funny at all. Wait, it can't be a joke, because I can feel the emotion that everybody is projecting. There has to be a logical explanation as to why everybody keeps hitting on me. I just have to think about any similarities.  
  
I sit up fast on the tree branch, and close my eyes. Oh my god.  
  
\\\ I turn to look at Watari. Watari looks at me, and draws in a quick breath. "Watari, are you feeling all right?"\\\  
  
\\\ I look at him, and Tatsumi rears back into his chair.\\\  
  
My eyes! It was that stupid orchid! The flower's spray is an aphrodisiac. So anybody that looks into my eyes will be obsessed with me.  
  
That means that I have to find an antidote. Watari is out of the question. Tatsumi won't help me either. Neither will the HUGE group gathered outside his office. I sulk my head in defeat.  
  
Tsuzuki is the only person left that can help me. Now I just need to get his help without having him come after me. This is going to be harder said than done.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
^_^ ^_^  
  
Mindless Chattah (Said in a Mojo Jojo voice.)  
  
Will Hisoka be able to hide from his co-workers? Will Hisoka shine those beautiful eyes at Tsuzuki? It would make my fanfic quite amusing. 0_0 What to do when the most powerful shinigami is after you? In case you were wondering, this fanfic will eventually be a Tsuzuki/Hisoka fic.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yohko Matsushita and Hana to Yume Comics, but mainly to Yohko Matsushita, because she created it. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 0_0 ::Doctor slips secret potion into drink:: 


	3. Oh my goodness

Orchid Green 3  
  
Tsuzuki wasn't in his office! Why in the world isn't he there?! I lock the door behind me, and try to regain my breath.  
  
Tsuzuki could be in the staff room or out buying food, but why today of all days would he go into a public place?!  
  
I just spent twenty minutes trying to get to Tsuzuki's office, because half of Enmachou is after me!  
  
A note sits on his desk.  
  
Hisoka,  
If you are looking for me, I'll be talking with our local  
pervert more commonly known as Hakushaku-sama.  
-Tsuzuki  
  
P.S. All of my paperwork is finished ^_^  
  
::Sigh:: I guess it can't be helped. I will have to go pay a visit to Hakushaku-sama.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
^_^ ^_^  
  
"So he already left?" I asked Watson. I make sure to look up at the ceiling so that Watson won't fall for me. That thought alone gives me goosebumps.  
  
"Ye~s, a cou~ple minutes ago."  
  
"Thank you," I turn around to leave. I bump into something. I look in front of me.  
  
There's nothing there. What the hell?  
  
I take another step forward, and nothing happens. I pause, that was strange. I start to take another step when I feel arms embrace me from behind.  
  
"Waaaahhh!" I try to break free, but only manage to turn around. I see a mask and gloves suspended in midair.  
  
Hakushaku-sama.  
  
"Tsuzuki's beautiful partner came to see me?"  
  
"N-no, I came to look for Tsuzuki," judging by the way Hakushaku-sama made his voice sound silky, I assume that he's trying to seduce me. How am I going to get away from a guy that was a pervert to begin with?!  
  
"Oh, I see," Hakushaku-sama pauses for a minute. (May I mention that I am still trying to pry myself loose?) "Tsuzuki just left a couple of minutes ago, he went upstairs if you want to see him."  
  
Upstairs?  
  
"Watson, lead Hisoka to my bed-...the room where Tsuzuki should be."  
  
Oh, no. I don't think so. I am NOT going to be led right up to Hakushaku-sama's bedroom! But this guy is an important guy in Enmachou, I'm not about to be rude to him.  
  
"Thank you Hakushaku-sama, but I'll just wait for Tsuzuki back at the office," I *would* bow, but the pervert is still holding me.  
  
"I insist upon it," Hakushaku-sama's hands begin to move beneath my shirt.  
  
I flinch. Hakushaku's hands, however, only progress lower. Screw formalities, I'm going to kick this guy's ass.  
  
I open my mouth to tell him to let me go, damn it. (I figure I should give him a little warning, I was raised to be polite.) But before I can say anything however, something quite unexpected happens. It's not altogether unwelcome either.  
  
I see Hakushaku's mask start to lean in closer to kiss me.  
  
No, that wasn't the unexpected part, or in any way welcome. ::shudder:: There was an unexpected BOOOM!  
  
Using this distraction, I break free of the pervert's hold. I run towards the door....er...or what used to be a door. Standing there looking fearsome beyond belief were Tatsumi, Watari, and Yumi. (Another person that works in our department.)  
  
I'm going to have to get past ALL of them.  
  
Easy. I smirk.  
  
"Hakushaku-sama tried to kiss me!" I point dramatically at Hakushaku- sama.  
  
Just as I expected, all hell broke loose.  
  
I run out, and bump into someone. Why do I have to keep bumping into people?!, I fall. The person catches my arm before I hit the floor.  
  
"Hisoka? You're here too? What's going on?"  
  
"Tsuzuki! Aaah, my eyes!" I close my eyes tight, hoping that he hasn't already peered into them.  
  
He lets go of me (I guess he didn't look into my eyes), and I can feel his gaze on me.  
  
"What happened to your eyes? Did you get hurt?" Of course, he's immediately concerned. My partner gets worried about others too easily.  
  
"There's a spell on my eyes. Let's get away from here, and I'll explain," I pause. "You'll have to hide me," I add as an afterthought.  
  
"Hisoka...are you sure you're all right?" His hand tilts my face to look at him. My eyes are still closed. I start to feel a little panicked. The others could get here at any moment.  
  
"Yes," I say firmly. "Just whatever you do, don't look at my eyes."  
  
I turn around to check if anybody has come to chase me yet.  
  
From the explosion, several objected were thrown into the air. Among them, a pair of sunglasses. Sunglasses?  
  
Sunglasses! Perfect! I leap to catch them.  
  
"Awesome blossom!" Did I just say that? Oh well, I shrug, and put them on.  
  
That's when Watari came bounding out of the miniature war, and noticed  
  
me.  
  
"Bon! I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't worry about the others, they're distracted right now. But I! I will never think of anything else but you, beloved!"  
  
That's when Tsuzuki and I bolted.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Safely in Tsuzuki's house, I collapsed on his couch.  
  
"Hisoka, what's going on?" Tsuzuki asks me seriously.  
  
"Water," I pant.  
  
"Water caused that?" Tsuzuki looks at me incredulously. I frown.  
  
"No, no, can I have a glass of water please, I've been running around all day," I ask. He gives me a strange look, but goes into the kitchen.  
  
I don't want to tell Tsuzuki that I got careless with my job. That's how this whole mess started. He'll treat me like a kid, which I hate. If I had been alive, I would be 23, damn it! ...Although, if Tsuzuki had still been alive, he would have been 103. ::sweatdrop:: What does age matter, though?  
  
Wait! Why *does* age matter? It's not like we're ever going to end up together...  
  
"Hisoka?" I turn. ::blush:: Tsuzuki's face is right in front of me. He puts his hand on my forehead. "What's going on? You don't have a temperature." He pulls away.  
  
I sigh and tell him what happened with the orchid.  
  
"So now, Watari, Tatsumi, and half of Enmachou are after me."  
  
He starts to laugh. I frown.  
  
"Tatsumi fell under the spell? I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out," Tsuzuki grins. I frown, it's no joke being put under a spell. Although it would actually be amusing to see how Tatsumi takes it, I give a little smile.  
  
"The only one that wouldn't react badly to the news is Hakushaku- sama," I tell Tsuzuki.  
  
"WHAT?" Tsuzuki looks serious.  
  
"You can't be surprised that he'd react-" I start.  
  
"Hakushaku is after you too?!"  
  
"Yes, that's why I was by the castle," I explain.  
  
"The spell that's on you increases people's libidos. Hakushaku's is already off the charts, he'll do anything to get you. Not to mention that the guy is a powerful person."  
  
I freeze. That would explain everyone's aggressive behavior. I finish my water in one gulp.  
  
"So they're just trying to get me to...," I don't finish. That is my worst nightmare come to life, the only thing I need is for Muraki to look at me.  
"I think that the only way we're going to be able to get rid of the spell is to go to Watari's lab," Tsuzuki proposes.  
  
"His lab?" I ask.  
  
"I can sneak you in," Tsuzuki says.  
  
"HOW?!"  
  
He smiles.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
So how will Hisoka get in? Eh? Curious? I'll try to get the next chapter posted by next Friday.  
  
Mwaaha Mwaaha Mwaahaha ^_^ Hope you enjoyed my daily dose of humour.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yohko Matsushita and Hana to Yume Comics, but mainly to Yohko Matsushita, because she created it. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 0_0 ::Doctor slips secret potion into drink:: 


	4. Mission Preposterous

Dr. Mwaahaha Orchid Green 4  
  
I stare at Tsuzuki, speechless.  
  
"You want me to-to," I stare aghast. Tsuzuki only smiles.  
  
"It's the only way to sneak into Watari's lab, unless of course, you have another suggestion," Tsuzuki looks down condescendingly at me. Grrrrr, I'll do it.  
  
" Fine, 'suit' me up," I tell him grudgingly. Seriously, this is a little disconcerting. Tsuzuki just grinned.  
  
"You know, Hisoka, you're really very lucky," Tsuzuki tells me as I get ready. I can only shoot him a poisonous glare.  
  
"LUCKY?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU CALL *THIS* BEING LUCKY??!!"  
  
"Well for one, Halloween is almost coming up, and two, I happened to have this costume in my closet. I suppose it was a good idea for Tatsumi to make me dress up like this that year as a punishment," Tsuzuki smiled at the memory. How can he be so nonchalant? He's making me put something on that Tatsumi used as a punishment.  
  
"I had too much fun for it to really be a punishment, though," he adds quickly. "Tatsumi was the one annoyed by my clown costume, because I kept making balloons for everybody!"  
  
I finish buttoning the last button. I face Tsuzuki and glare.  
  
"If anybody finds out about this, I will personally make sure you regret it forever," I threaten coldly. Tsuzuki shoots me a scared, wounded look.  
  
"Understood, understood, no one will ever find out about this," Tsuzuki assured me.  
  
I took a deep breath, "All right then, I'm ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" Tsuzuki asks innocently as he frowns.  
  
"For you to get into my pants!" I scream, exasperated. Immediately, I regret it. By the look on his face, I can tell that Tsuzuki must have done that on purpose.  
  
"Well, I think we should take this slowly Hisoka," Tsuzuki tells me calmly, "*I* may not be ready."  
  
I try to calm down. "Tsuzuki, you're my partner, and I think you're a... wonderful person. However, make another suggestive comment, and I may just run off with Tatsumi san!"  
  
"You're right, this is too important to joke around with," Tsuzuki climbed in behind me. From the emotions that he was giving off, I'm not too sure he WAS taking this seriously.  
  
"It's a good thing this clown costume is so big," I mentioned as Tsuzuki pulled the shirt over us both. Tsuzuki's plan is pretty good. Nobody would guess that I was hidden inside of his costume.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
^_^ ^_^  
  
"Ow! Careful!" I say as quietly as I can.  
  
"You're being too loud, people will hear you." Tsuzuki whispers back.  
  
"Your shirt's button is stuck in my hair."  
  
"We're almost there anyway."  
  
"Ow! Don't move so fast."  
  
"Shhh, I think someone's coming behind us."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tsuzuki san, have you seen-. Wait, why are you wearing a costume? Halloween isn't until Friday."  
  
The only thing keeping me from running at the sound of that voice is the fact that I'm in Tsuzuki's costume.  
  
"Well, Yuma, I was just trying it out. I had so much fun wearing it that the last time."  
  
"Yes, that was fun. Not as fun as I'll have when I get Hisoka to wear one of the costumes Saya and I bought."  
  
Tsuzuki laughs along with her. I shudder.  
  
"You haven't seen Hisoka anywhere have you?" Yuma asks Tsuzuki sweetly.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him, but I heard a few other people looking for him." I can feel the jealousy spring up from Yuma. Great, now she feels even more determined to find me.  
  
"Well, would you happen to know where he might be? I MUST find him, there are important things to be done," Yuma cackles. Hmmm, this costume *is* secure, right?  
  
"If I tell you, do you promise to keep people away from Watari's lab?" Tsuzuki asks her.  
  
"Of course! Anything to find Hisoka!" she listens eagerly. I really hope Tsuzuki knows what he's doing.  
  
"I thought I saw him heading up a sakura tree."  
  
"Really?! Ok! I'll go there now, nobody else would think to look there...it's too bad we have too many sakura trees. Oh well, I'll search forever if I have to! Don't worry about Watari's lab, I'll put out the word that there's a weird chemical pouring out, and if they value anything they should stay away. Tsuzuki, if Tatsumi sees you in that costume, remember to get a picture for me and Saya! The look on his face will be priceless!" she told him.  
  
Tsuzuki laughed as she bounced away. I breathe out a sigh of relief, and relax against Tsuzuki.  
  
I don't think I've been this close to him while he was laughing before. It feels really good. ::blush::  
  
Damn it, I did not just think that. I refuse to acknowledge my attraction to Tsuzuki. I don't want to be one of the many members of his admiring fan club. Besides, he'd probably just think my admiration was cute, and worry about how to turn me down. That would hurt more than anything, because I love him.  
  
As a friend.  
  
....somehow, even I fail to believe this.  
  
I'm knocked out of my reverie by a severe yank. "OW!"  
  
"We're here!" Tsuzuki closed the door behind us. "Shall we undress?"  
  
I sigh. Wait! I sense somebody else in the room!  
  
"Tsuzuki," Terazuma growls. Great, just great.  
  
"Terazuma," Tsuzuki replies coldly. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you...in a clown costume, no less," He scoffs. "Of course, I can see why you would dress as someone you admire."  
  
"Too bad your role models are big and hairy," Tsuzuki shoots back.  
  
"Teme!!" Terazuma lunges forward.  
  
"No, wait!" Tsuzuki yells out.  
  
His hands grab the front of Tsuzuki's costume roughly, and my head pops out.  
  
"Wh-wha- What is you partner doing in your costume!!!!?????" He looks at me. Thank god I'm still wearing my sunglasses.  
  
Terazuma blushes.  
  
Oh, no. I AM wearing my sunglasses, aren't I?  
  
"Hi-hisoka, you're-" Terazuma stutters, his emotions identical to all the lunatics outside.  
  
Yep, my sunglasses are still there, then why?  
  
"Hisoka's off limits, unless you can convince Tatsumi to make him your partner. Then he's all yours," Tsuzuki tells him.  
  
Terazuma shoots out of the room like a bullet, most likely to find Tatsumi.  
  
I get out of the costume, and ponder on what just happened. I look at Tsuzuki suspiciously.  
  
"I didn't really mean that you would be his, that was just to make him go away! Tatsumi would never make him your partner!" Tsuzuki tries to defend himself. I keep looking at him.  
  
"Let's get to work shall we, unless you want to pick somebody to love....." Tsuzuki breaks off, staring at the space behind me.  
  
"Right now, I don't think I want to say I love you-," Tsuzuki looks panicked, and turns me around. What?!  
  
Oh.  
  
I finish," Watari."  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
^_^ ^_^  
  
Mwaar harr harr and a bottle of rum.  
  
Not that I like rum, but whatever.  
  
Here's my contribution to the Halloween. The heavenly day that blesses me with candy.  
  
As a doctor of humor, I must advise all of you to eat lots of sugar. It works wonders, especially when mixed with strawberries and cool whip.  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to ( ) who suggested I make Terazuma fall for Hisoka. Sankyuu.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yohko Matsushita and Hana to Yume Comics, but mainly to Yohko Matsushita, because she created it. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 0_0 ::Doctor slips secret potion into drink:: 


	5. Only You

Orchid Green 5  
  
Dr. Mwaahaha  
  
"I love you...Watari," I stare.  
  
Watari stares back at me, speechless. Tsuzuki tenses up next to me. I stay still, afraid to make a sudden move.  
  
Watari shuffles around nervously. He shoots Tsuzuki a nervous look. Then, looks back at me.  
  
"Bon...I- I'm, uh...flattered, but," Watari spurts out. "But I don't feel the same way, I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" The surprise must be splattered all over my face, because Watari begins to comfort me.  
  
"It's not you Bon! You're a wonderfully wonderful person, and nice too!"  
  
"You're not in love with Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asks him.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Not to bring up bad memories, but you were just chasing Hisoka a minute ago."  
  
"Eeh?! What?!" Watari's glasses hung off his nose.  
  
'Eh, what,' exactly. Why did Watari stop chasing after me?  
  
"Hmmm, I think I know what happened," Tsuzuki looked thoughtful. "Most spells end when its purpose has been achieved. The purpose of an aphrodisiac is to have someone else fall deeply in love. Hisoka accidentally told you that he loved you. That's when you stopped liking Hisoka."  
  
"That's pretty cruel. If the person using the aphrodisiac were to finally admit his feelings, the person he likes would turn him down," I became thoughtful.  
  
"Well, you know what this means, don't you, Hisoka?" Watari grinned evily. Uhhh, I somehow think I know *exactly* what he means. I determinedly stay silent. "You're going to have to go to everyone and announce that you love them!"  
  
"Rub it in, Watari-san, and you'll be informed of everything you did to Tatsumi-san. In detail!" I warn him.  
  
"But Watari is right, though, you have to tell everyone that you love them," Tsuzuki pointed out.  
  
All right, if I have to tell them all that I love them, then I'll do it all at once! I proceeded to go to the main office where the loud speakers were kept. Watari and Tsuzuki came along.  
  
I notice that Tsuzuki is more guarded than usual. When he's alone with me, Tsuzuki becomes relaxed. At least, that's what I thought. Now, he's walking a few steps ahead of me, as if not wanting to get too close.  
  
"Tsuzuki, what's wrong?" I reach out to pull him back. He flinches.  
  
"Hisoka, you might not want to touch me just now," Tsuzuki informs me. Although this confuses me, I decide not to push the subject.  
  
After a few minutes of sneaking around, we arrived at the room. I pushed the button and held the microphone close.  
  
"Attention! This is Hisoka! I love you very much! I! Love! You!" I accent every word carefully so that no one could have possibly heard anything else but my confession.  
  
I lay back on my chair, relieved that everything was finally solved. ::rumble, rumble::  
  
My eyebrow twitches, "What is that rumbling?"  
  
Tsuzuki, Watari, and I instinctively barricade the door, and not a moment too soon. Everybody that was previously searching for me is gathered there, trying to come in.  
  
"Aaaahhh! Why didn't the words work?!" I hold the table against the door as everyone pounds on the door. Looking over at Tsuzuki and Watari, I see they're doing the same.  
  
"This is just a hunch, but I think you have to tell each one to his or her face!" Watari deduces.  
  
"How much of a hunch is it?!" Tsuzuki exclaims. "If we send Hisoka out there, he'll be eaten alive!"  
  
"I'm incredibly sure!" Watari yells back, trying to be heard over the crowd waiting outside.  
  
"Watari! If I die, I'll make sure to make all of your experiments fail!" I threaten. Watari looks nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, bon! You'll just have to try to tell each one of them individually!" Watari yelled.  
  
"Oh! I think I know how. Can you guys hold the door for a few minutes?" I ask. If I can get to the speakers, I think I can persuade them to talk to me individually.  
  
"Yea, don't worry, we have it!" Tsuzuki yells. I let go, and rush over to the speakers.  
  
"Waaah! We were lying! Hurry, bon! I'm not sure how long we can hold this!"  
  
I waste no time, "Everyone! This is Hisoka! I have decided who I will choose! I want to talk to you individually. When you are alone with me, I'll tell you whether or not I've chosen you!"  
  
I pause. Good, the clamoring is gone.  
  
"Watari," I whisper loudly. "Let them in one at a time!"  
  
He let in someone.  
  
"Tatsumi!" I visibly become nervous. Tsuzuki and Watari tense up as they close the door.  
  
"Hisoka-sama," he says in what I could only describe as a lovey dovey voice. Best to get this over with quickly.  
  
"Tatsumi, I love you," I tell him, looking into a corner.  
  
"Hisoka-sama!" he says surprised. Why didn't it work?  
  
"Look him in the eyes, bon!" Watari encouraged me.  
  
"Watari, I didn't know you were rooting for me! I shall forgive you for your earlier actions," Tatsumi decided. I turn his head to face me.  
  
"Tatsumi, I love you," I quickly spit out.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun, I, well, I don't think, that is to say, I'm flattered, but-" he starts to babble.  
  
"You don't love me! Thank god! Next one, Watari!" I cheer, while Tatsumi looks very confused.  
  
"You can leave now, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki pushes him out.  
  
"No! Keep him, he'll be useful in case any other person gets out of hand," I stop Tsuzuki.  
  
"All of you better have a good explanation for what's going on," Tatsumi threatened us.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
A billion confessions later, I scramble out of the office, exhausted. Some people were more persistent than other, and needed 'encouragement' to keep their hands to themselves. I also discovered a few kinky things about my fellow employees that I rather would have never known.  
  
"Hisoka, do you want Tatsumi and me to walk you home?" Tsuzuki offered.  
  
"Ask me first, why don't you, Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said sarcastically.  
  
"No, wait, actually, I would appreciate it. I don't really want to be jumped and end up hurting one of my co-workers, Tatsumi," I admit.  
  
"Hmm, that's true. However, I need to get everything in order. Please accompany Hisoka home, Tsuzuki," Tatsumi orders Tsuzuki.  
  
"But Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki tries to come up with some excuse. Wasn't he the one who offered to come in the first place?  
  
"Weren't you the one who offered to go in the first place?" Tatsumi voices my thoughts.  
  
Tsuzuki sighs, "You're right."  
  
We walk out into the night.  
  
My thoughts begin to drift off. I'm pretty sure that I had stared at Terazuma when I was wearing my sunglasses, but he was still affected. The only explanation was that the sunglasses offered no protection at all, but then that would mean that EVERYONE that I looked at was affected by the spell.  
  
Tsuzuki must have been affected by the spell too. Unlike everyone, he didn't chase me around continuously. What did that mean? Does that mean that he wouldn't like me even though there was a spell?  
  
But if there was the possibility that he was affected, I'm not sure that I want him to dislike me. So I won't tell him that I love him. I know that it sounds childish and selfish, but I feel like keeping him close even if it is because of a spell.  
  
No! I shouldn't do that! If I get Tsuzuki to like me, I want it to be real!  
  
"Hisoka? Um, we've been standing at your house for a few minutes," he points at my house.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" I startle him.  
  
"Hisoka?" he says meekly.  
  
I look him in the eyes. I can't back off now, this is the best choice. Of course, it's also the only time that I'll be saying this and actually mean it. I take a deep breath.  
  
"Tsuzuki, I love you," the words spill out. As soon as I've said them, I look away, ready for the rejection that has accompanied everybody that I've said that to today.  
  
"You knew I was affected by the spell too?" he questions.  
  
"Yes, you had to be, Terazuma was affected without looking at my eyes," I explain, hoping that he might not reject me.  
  
"So that's why you said 'I love you' then," he states. No, I can't let this stay like this. Even if he does reject me, I have to let him know.  
  
"Yes, and no," I start. His attention was certainly focused on me now. I begin to feel nervous.  
  
"I had to get rid of the spell, because that would have been mean to let you stay like that, but I also, well, I never meant it when I was telling everyone else," I finish lamely. Tsuzuki keeps looking at me seriously.  
  
"Do you mean to say that you meant it when you told me?" Tsuzuki asks.  
  
I didn't expect Tsuzuki to be this serious, it makes him more intimidating, but I still had to let him know.  
  
"Yes," I focus on the beautiful stars. Silence fills the void between us for a couple of seconds.  
  
A hand touches my chin and turns my head. I look at Tsuzuki in surprise as he puts both hands on my cheeks and leans in to kiss me.  
  
The sensation of his kiss and feeling of not being rejected overwhelms me.  
  
"Tsuzuki," I breath.  
  
"I love you too, Hisoka," he pulls me in for a long embrace. I mentally thank the mad scientist and hope her sentence isn't TOO hard.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Mwaar harr harr my dearest!  
  
It feels so good to finish!!!!!  
  
Now I'm debating whether or not to write an epilogue. This story really grew on me. ::sniff sniff:: IF I write an epilogue, I'm wondering about whether I should raise the rating, if you know what I mean. ::nudge, nudge::  
  
For those who might still be wondering, the reason that Tsuzuki didn't want to walk alone with Hisoka, and didn't want Hisoka to touch him, was because Tsuzuki's libido was raised by the spell. Hee hee hee  
  
Well, I guess this is the time to thank all of the readers for waiting this long for this chapter to be posted, as well as reading the entire fic.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yohko Matsushita and Hana to Yume Comics, but mainly to Yohko Matsushita, because she created it. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 0_0 ::Doctor slips secret potion into drink:: 


End file.
